Douce Moustaches
by Orphic-rantipole
Summary: Elle savait qu'enfreindre les horaires du couvre-feu n'était pas raisonable mais après tout Hermione Granger ne faisait que s'instruire. C'est quand elle reçoit une visite un tant soit peu inattendue qu'elle préfère depuis la pratique plutôt qu'a la théorie. [First one-shot femslash MM&HG] (possible réécriture en considération).


**Veuillez m'excusez d'avance pour les fautes qu'il y sans doute dans le texte je n'ai pas de bêta reader (mais j'aimerais bien en avoir) donc je me débrouille comme je peux pour l'instant. C'est ma première fic Harry Potter avec un OTP que j'adore. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis si vous voulez, un commentaire constructif sera always le bienvenu! Bonne lecture!**

Il est minuit passé et Hermione Granger lit discrètement un livre de potions et sortilèges datant du XVIIème siècle, alors que le dortoir des gryffondor est endormi depuis quelque heures maintenant. C'est pour elle une sorte de rituel de lire chaque soir avant de s'endormir mais cette fois s'était plus compliqué que d'habitude.  
Quelque chose dans sa tête la taraude mais elle n'en trouve pas l'origine. Alors pour l'aider a se détendre et profiter de la paix et du délicieux silence qui règne elle a décidé d'en apprendre un peu plus sur certaines concoctions magique. La jeune sorcière tire les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et jette un _Lumos_ histoire de voir assez clairement ce qu'elle lit mais sans attirer l'attention.  
La gryffondor est pleinement plongée dans sa lecture et ne prête pas attention aux mouvements des draps des autres jeunes filles endormies, remuant dans leur sommeil.

Hermione baille. Enfin la fatigue se fait ressentir au fur et à mesure que ses yeux lisent à une vitesse ahurissante les pages remplies des ingrédients nécessaires a la préparation d'une multitude de potions très utile.

\- Je devrais dormir maintenant, se murmure-t-elle en fermant le large bouquin qu'elle posa sur le côté de son lit.

\- _Nox_  
La jeune fille tire les couvertures et se glisse sous les draps en tentant de vider son esprit. Elle remarque que Pattenrond n'est pas sur son lit comme d'habitude et elle se demande bien où est son chat a l'heure qu'il est, si tard.

\- Probablement dans la salle commune, blottit dans un cousin rouge moelleux pensa Hermione dont les paupières sont lourdes. Elle n'en est pas le moins du monde inquiète car il ne pourrait aller plus loin que là.  
A sa connaissance les chats ne peuvent pas ouvrirent les portes.  
Quoi que...

\- Ne soit pas sotte Hermione, pense-t-elle en se blottissant d'avantage dans ses couvertures, prise d'un frisson. Les rideaux tirés il faisait plus noir que jamais autour d'elle, même si elle passait sa main devant ses yeux elle ne peut en remarquer la forme. 

Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu peur du noir, même lorsqu'elle était enfant. Pour Hermione Granger, elle doit plus craindre _Vous-Savez-Qui_ que la simple pénombre. Mais pour l'instant c'est sans importance, elle doit dormir car demain sera une longue journée, comme elle se le dit toujours.  
La plus brillante sorcière de son âge fait une petite prière a Merlin. C'est occasionnel faut-il dire.  
Puis elle ferme les paupières et laisse la torpeur l'envahir et apaiser sa fatigue.

Quelque instant plus tard elle sent un léger poids mouvant sur les couvertures. C'est Pattenrond se dit-elle alors qu'elle sent le petit animal faire "la marche militaire" sur elle en ronronnant.  
Hermione esquisse un sourire et referme les yeux. La silhouette féline sombre cesse de malaxer la cuisse de la sorcière sous la couverture et ne bougea plus pendant un moment. Le félin ronronne toujours.  
Dans la pénombre ses yeux phosphorescents scrutent la noirceur.  
La boule de poil s'avance doucement, sûrement vers le haut du lit et grimpe sur le torse d'Hermione.  
Ses moustaches chatouillent le nez de la jeune gryffondor qui tente de dormir. Il soulève sa main droite de sa tête pour demander des caresses, en ronronnant avec plus d'insistance.

\- Pattenrond je veux dormir.. Hermione soupire en passant sa main sur le poil doux et court de son c... Poil court ?

A moitié ensommeillée elle se rappelle que son compagnon a quatre pattes à le poil long et que jamais ses ron-rons ne sont aussi intenses que maintenant.  
Avant qu'elle ne puisse utiliser sa baguette pour voir le petit imposteur elle sent soudainement un poid plus lourd afaisser sur sa poitrine, et quelque chose de chaud pressés sur ses lèvres.  
Surprise, Hermione sursaute et ouvre brusquement les yeux pour y découvrir sa professeure de transfiguration Minerva McGonagall les lèvres collés a celle de la gryffondor qui malgré cette intrusion soudaine est incapable de rejeter sa professeure préférée.

Maintenant elle peut clairement se l'avouer Hermione avait déjà rêver d'une telle situation et les sentiments étouffés qu'elle éprouve pour son enseignante reviennent brusquement a la charge, hurlant de les laissés s'exprimer.  
L'animagus ôte sa bouche d'Hermione et admire d'un air amusé le visage consterné de sa jeune élève, un sourire goguenard. Avant que la sorcière ne peut proférer un mot, la directrice adjointe de Poudlard jette un _Silencio_ et pose un index osseux sur la lèvre inférieure de miss Granger.  
Malgré la pénombre quasi opaque du dortoir Hermione peut grâce au _Lumos_ de sa professeure apercevoir ses perles émeraudes assombrient de désir, d'envie, de choses qu'elle ne pourrait refuser surtout si la personne dont vous fantasmer depuis des années se tient ici même sur vous dans l'endroit le plus intime de votre vie privé.  
Des picotements traversent la colonne de la jeune sorcière qui demeurent sans voix, l'esprit aussi flou que la vision d'un myope. Elle était tout sauf capable de réfléchir correctement, fixant la beauté mûre la lorgner.

\- Professeure McGonagall vous ne devriez pas vous trouvez là, déglutit Hermione.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que vous désirez miss Granger ?

La sorcière voulue lui répondre mais elle est devenue muette, la gorge tellement serrée que tout son qu'elle veut produire est étouffé par le poid de sa maîtresse de maison et de la montée de désir qui alourdit sa jeune poitrine, monte et redescend visiblement a McGonagall qui en sourit.  
Mais en se moment la Minerva froide et sévère qu'Hermione connait depuis tant de temps paraît plus douce, les rides gravés sur son visage témoignant de son âge et de son expérience ont laissés place a une expression bienveillante, mielleuse et tendre.  
Elle était d'une beauté a en faire pâlir de jalousie la plus belle déesse du panthéon. C'est ce qu'Hermione pensa a ce même moment. Toujours en attente d'un réponse Minerva redresse un sourcil.  
Malgré la difficulté a prononcer un son de sa gorge nouée l'élève parvint a souffler un "oui" faible mais parfaitement audible pour l'animagus.

Un nouveau sourire se dessine sur la bouche de McGonagall qui repose sur le torse de miss Granger. La femme plus âgée ronronne presque comme dans sa forme animagus. Hermione est loin d'avoir peur, tout ce qu'elle ressent est comme un paquet d'émotions nouvelles qui s'éparpillent en elle-même, comme une volée de papillons dans son estomac.  
Elle ose frotter son pouce contre les doigts osseux de l'autre femme qui la regarde toujours de cet air affamé, concupiscent. Jamais elle ne l'a vue ainsi. Mais c'est ça qui lui plaît.

C'est quand McGonagall se penche sur elle que leur lèvres se rencontrent une nouvelle fois, avec plus de profondeur et que la jeune gryffondor acceuille a bouche ouverte sa maîtresse de maison en glissant sa main dans le haut chignon qui retient sa chevelure ébène.

 **Ma première tentative n'est pas très longue mais je me dis que c'est u début. Merci d'avoir lu! :3**

 **Marion**


End file.
